


For You, There's Nothing in This World I Wouldn't Do

by space_aces



Series: Nastya and Jonny & the cain instinct [2]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, im back on my bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_aces/pseuds/space_aces
Summary: "Wash your hair for once.""Why? I get shot in the head so often.""I'll shave it off." Nastya stared at him with unforgiving eyes, "I'm not joking." Jonny stuck his tongue out at her like a child.
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville & Nastya Rasputina
Series: Nastya and Jonny & the cain instinct [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651903
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134
Collections: Stowaways' Shenanigans





	For You, There's Nothing in This World I Wouldn't Do

**Author's Note:**

> i am once again thinking about nastya and jonny. What are they gonna do? Tell me i'm wrong? I'd like to see their dead asses try. Anyways I finished this at 3am cause I really wanted to show the mechscord so (blows a kiss)
> 
> Title: Hey Brother - Avicii

Nastya frowned as she ran her fingers through Jonny's hair, "You are literally so disgusting." His hair was caked in grime and blood. It probably hasn't been washed in a few weeks, "Wash your hair for once." 

"Why? I get shot in the head so often." 

"I'll shave it off." Nastya stared at him with unforgiving eyes, "I'm not joking." Jonny stuck his tongue out at her like a child.

"If you do my hair I'll sew up that dress you really like but are too stubborn and difficult to actually do yourself." 

_ "Fine." _ Nastya got up from where she was sitting and dragged him to the nearest bathroom, “Put your head over the tub or I’ll decapitate you myself.” Jonny scoffed but did as told.

“You’re so violent, Nastya.” He grinned at her unamused face, “Lighten up!” 

“Just stay quiet or I’ll drown you.” She began to wash Jonny’s hair and scrunched her nose as the water turned a disgusting reddish brown colour. It was quiet with the only sounds being the running water and the occasional snark from either of the mechs. No longer than five minutes later, Nastya finished and tossed a towel at Jonny, "Dry up. I'm going to grab what you're going to fix." And she disappeared from the room.

Jonny walked back into his room to see Nastya already there with a comb, some small hair ties, and a black dress with more than a few tears in it, "It looks worse than last time I saw it. What'd you'd do?"

"Wouldn't you like to know. Just sit in front me." She stuck out her tongue at him before tapping the floor with her foot impatiently.

"Just wait I still have to grab a needle and thread. I know you know nothing other than The Aurora but you have to at least know that?"

"I will shoot you, you know. I can get someone else to sew it up." Despite her words, neither actually made a move towards violence, "Just hurry up."

"Yeah yeah." Jonny moved around his room and picked up various sewing tools hidden around before sitting in between Nastya's legs from where she was sitting. The dress was dropped into his lap and he got to work. Nastya similarly got to work combing out the tangles in Jonny's hair. He hummed a tune as they both did their thing.

"Okay now you better not take these out or I'll make sure Aurora records every dumb thing you do and sends it to everyone on the ship, including the stowaways." With that, she began to create small braids in his hair. Nastya couldn't see but Jonny had a small smile on his face as he felt her gently braid his hair together.

The soft silence was broken by a soft curse on Jonny's end as he pricked himself with the needle, "I'm not bleeding on your dress don't worry."

"If you did I would burn it." Her tone of voice gave the impression that she wasn't joking. Maybe she wasn't, "You take a gunshot wound but a needle startles you?"

"They're scary! A bullet is quick. Needles are both in and out of you and you don't even see them. Fucking hate them." He heard a barely audible laugh and craned his neck to grin at Nastya, "Oh have I finally cracked the ice princess?"

"Oh shut up." There was another comfortable silence as Jonny's hair was slowly filled with different braids and Nastya's dress fixed with near invisible stitches.

After perhaps an hour, Jonny finished sewing up the dress. During that hour, Nastya finished her braiding and selected to just sit and listen to his occasional singing and story about something that most recently happened. It wasn't until he moved to get out of his position did he realize Nastya had fallen asleep. She was drooling a little and he was definitely going to make fun of her for that later.

He moved carefully and picked up the sleeping crewmate and laid her down onto the bed. The fixed dress was folded next to her as Jonny moved to find a reflection to look at. After admiring her work, he left his room to find someone else to harass aboard The Aurora.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways until said otherwise all my fics take place in a world where nastya either didn't leave or came back and this is the hill I will die on
> 
> Working title: "If I dont write Jonny and Nastya having a sibling dynamic I'll die"  
> Follow me on tumblr @neoncat666 to please talk to me about the mechs i swear i love them all


End file.
